


Various Works

by haydenupchurch



Category: HQ - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: I'll add more characters as I continue writing more, Oop, possibly angsty af, these are just going to be little things I've just written out probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenupchurch/pseuds/haydenupchurch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various works of different ships or maybe even just singular characters !! who knows !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Various Works

**Author's Note:**

> here's a r e a l l y tiny kenlev writing. I'm so sorry.

Contemplation, contemplation. Is that all his life had become? How much he hated the thought; yet how ironic that fact was! Holding onto these feelings like butterflies trapped in his rib cage, each flutter bringing on unintentional pain. Wincing at his own thoughts? What a riot he was! Uncomfortable anywhere he found himself treading, his moral fiber slowly rubbing away the longer he thought.

He never did stop thinking, his mind inadvertently wandering over to what the boys lips would feel like pressed against his skin once more, or how it would feel to have a hold of that boy's hand. Would it be clammy with nerves like his or would it be dry and soft? All of the possibilities skimmed through his mind and he felt himself once again in pain from these ideas that just triggered his easy excitability. He never was one for much thought, yet lately all he found himself doing was causing himself physical pain from a such a simple one.

His name beat in his heart with every circulation. _Kenma._ Everything about him portrayed beauty in the eyes of this fragile boy, but the thing he found most enthralling was his eyes. They matched the intensity of the stars, they were like the twinkling orbs of chaos that had been tamed and contained. Every time he looked the boy in the eyes he felt the heat of the stars build up in his head and heart and it all made him want to act on impulse, though he pressed the urge down into his gut. These feelings were suffocating and they played a symphony with every string of his mental fortitude that had left. He could remember the sweet, soft-spoken, cotton candy voice of the boy he loved. He picked up the note that still sat on his desk; maybe he couldn't shake the scent of the boy from his memory or maybe it truly did have him still lingering in the words scrawled across the paper.

_Lev, I remember when I told you I loved you more than the world;_

_Yet maybe I've stopped loving the world._


End file.
